dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
GFRIEND
GFRIEND * Internacionalmente: GFRIEND * En Corea: 여자친구 (Yeo Ja Chin Gu) ** ¿Por qué GFRIEND?: GirlFriend en español Novia. *'País: '''Corea del Sur *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicas *'Fanclub oficial:' - * '''Color oficial:' ''Blanco *'Debut:' 15 de enero del 2015 *'Agencia: Source Music (La misma que Kan Mi Youn) Carrera '''Pre-Debut Primero se revelaron los rostros de SinB, Um Ji, Ye Rin y So Won. Eun Ha y Yu Ju fueron las ultimas en ser reveladas, ya que las dos chicas se esperaban como una sorpresa para el grupo. Source Music declaró:'' "Son jóvenes, pero es un grupo de chicas que se han entrenado durante mucho tiempo. Queremos hacer un llamado a la opinión pública con su apariencia inocente, así como su música pura y digna de ser amada." '' 2015: Debut con Glass Bead El 12 de enero, a la medianoche, Source Music subió el video teaser de "Glass Bead" en el canal oficial de Youtube de GFRIEND y en otras redes sociales. En sólo dos días, el número de visitas del vídeo llegó a 200.000. Debutaron el 15 de enero del 2015 con el lanzamiento de su primer Mini Album titulado "Season of Glass", tras también el lanzamiento de su vídeo "Glass Bead". El 16 de enero, GFRIEND realizó su primera etapa de debut en la transmisión en vivo Music Bank. A la dos semanas de su debut Gaon Chart reveló que el album ocupo el puesto 25 en ventas Digitales y el puesto 20 en Descargas. Promocionaron por dos meses con 40 presentaciones en los shows musicales, por la gran atención que tuvieron por sus fans. Primer regreso con su 2do Mini Album "Flower Bud" thumb|left|192px|Me Gustas Tu En enero del 2015, ellas debutaron con Glass Bead que representa la próxima generación de grupo de chicas, ahora ellas regresan con su nuevo mini álbum Flower Bud. El título del álbum significa que esperan que crezcan en el futuro porque todavía son jóvenes. GFRIEND les trae la belleza de la juventud en una música más actualizada este verano del 2015, que logra llamar la atención del público. El 23 de julio, GFRIEND lanzó su segundo mini-álbum "Flower Bud". El single principal "Me Gustas Tu" obtuvo el primer lugar en las listas en tiempo real en Mnet, Olleh Music y Cyworld Music, y entró en otras listas de música en posiciones altas. Estos resultados son especialmente significativos como los novatos están compitiendo contra grupos bien establecidos altos. "Me Gustas Tu" fue producida por el mismo equipo que escribió su hit debut "Glass Bead". Integrantes Miembros (Izq. a Der.): Sowon, Eunha, Yerin, SinB, Umji, Yuju *Sowon (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yerin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eunha (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yuju (Vocalista y Bailarina) *SinB (Rapera, Bailarina y Vocalista) *Umji (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Mini Album' Reality Show *Look After My Dog (2015) Programas de TV * (SBS) Running Man (08.11.15) * (KBS) The Cool Kiz Block (03.11.15) * (MBCEvery1) Weekly idol (28/10/15) * Kang-On Fighting (10.09.15) * (Play MNET) Todays Room (05.08/15) * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (15.04.15) * (MBC) Picnic Live (09.04.15) * (KBS) Stardust (26.03.15) * Music ON! Rookies Special. (LABOUM, GFRIEND & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) * (MBC) Idol Star Athletics (20.02.15) * (MBC) Idol Star Athletics (19.02.15) * (Mnet) YAMAN TV (Mnet 16.02.15) * Olleh TV (15.01.15) Entrevistas: * HanBam TV Week of September SBS (09.09.15) * Artist 9 o'clock (08.09.15) * The Show (Artist of The Week 03.02.2015) * M! Countdown (SONAMOO vs GFRIEND) - (29.01.15) * Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS, 27.01.15) Programas de Radio *'(KBS) My FM Public Radio' (09.11.15) *Joon Young (19.08.15) *(KBS) Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (07.08.15) *(SBS) VIXX N kpop (02.08.15) *(MBC) Kim Shinyoung Noon Song of Hope (28.07.15) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio (24.07.15) *(KBS) KBS Broadcast Especial (03.07.15) *(SBS) Old School de Kim chang Ryul ( 22.02.15) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18.02.15) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date (14.02.15) *(Arirang) K-Poppin Radio (09.02.15) *(MBC) Hope Song at Noon Guest (MBC, 06.02.15) *(KBS) CoolFM (03.02.15) *(SBS) Young Street Radio (28.01.15) *(MBS) Radio SimSimTapa (27.01.15) *(SBS) Love Game (26.01.15) * Starry Night Radio (21.01.15) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (16.01.15) Conciertos Participativos * kPOP Convention (19.12.15) * Blue Star Concert (19.11.15) * Gyeonggi Broadcast (06/11/15) * 10°Aniversaio Sport World (06/11/15) * Concierto G-Market.(04/11/15) * Seul Festival de la Esperanza (01/11/15) * The Seoul Sharing Angels Concert (01/11/15) * Festival del Aprendizaje Ecológico (31/10/15) * Evento en la Universidad Daerim (30/10/15) * Festival en la Universidad de Kyungman (27/10/15) * Festival en Guangzhou (25/10/15) * Russia Cultural Festival (24/10/15) * Olympic Festival (24/10/15) * Running Man: Idol's special' (19.10.15) * Asia International Youth Film Festival (19.10.15) * Jeju Festival (17.10.15) *'Seoul Arirang Festival (10.10.15) - (11.10.15) *Festival Jeonnam Gwangju Chungjang (09.10.15) *MU:CON Seoul 2015 (06.10.15) *Hope Concert (06/10/15) *Nvidia Geforce Day (04/10/15) *FKK National Competition (22.09.15) *Asia Music Network (20/09/15) *Beauty Week 2015 Amore Pacific .(19.09.15) *KBS Idol National Singing Competi. (17.09.15) *'법무부 29º Festival de Cinema' (17.09.15) *Kızlar, The K Festival (13.09.15) *Asia Music Network (12.09.15) *Daebudo Grape Festival (12.09.15) *Busan Open Concert (11.09.15) *Festival Kintex Seul (08.09.15) *SGC Super Live In Seoul (06.09.15) *Festival Rock Pyeongtaek (29.08.15) *SBS Power FM Concert (29.08.15) *Overcoming MERS Concert in Suwon (22.08.15) *SBS K-POP Festival de Música (09.08.15) *The Show Summer K-pop Festival (04.08.15) *Busan Sea Festival (01.08.15) *MBC Show! Music Center Ulsan Summer Festival (27.07.15) *CBS Loving You Concert (21.07.15) *Everyday Live Concert (05.07.15) *Loving You Concert (03.07.15) *Evento Amsa Merkezinden (29.05.15) *Concierto en Jochiwon (28.05.15) *11th Yangsan Festival (24.05.15) *Youth Festival 2015 ( 23.05.15) *Changwon Festival Universitario (21.05.15) *Feu Primavera Spring Festival (19.05.15) *Festival de Suwon (14.05.15) *2015 LCK Finals (02.05.15) *23° Yeoncheon Paleolithic Festival (02.05.15) *Sports Festival (02.05.15) *Suwon JS Cup (29.04.15) *Festival Strawberry (15.04.15) Premios Anuncios * Hosigi Doomari Chicken (2015) * Akiii Classic (2015) Curiosidades * Según ellas, están distribuidas en lineas: ** 1.- Eunbi line (son SinB y EunHa, ya que sus nombres son iguales) ** 2.- Tall line (son SoWon y YuJu porque son altas) ** 3.-Birthday line-Cute line (son UmJi y YeRin porque comparten cumpleaños y son las encargadas del aegyo del grupo) * Es un grupo alto, ya que todas las chicas tienen una estatura considerable, alrededor de 166.5 cm. * Todas las miembros tienen parecido a algún ídolo, en especial SinB. * El grupo recibió el sobrenombre de "Power Innocent" debido a su concepto inocente pero con coreografías energéticas y poderosas. * Con la actual “explosión” por el K-Pop de los 90s creada por el programa “'Infinity Challenge – Saturday Saturday is a Singer'”, GFRIEND está recibiendo atención por parte de los fans nostálgicos y nuevos del K-Pop. * Aunque estas chicas son jóvenes, cada uno de ellas tiene sus propios talentos y experiencias en la industria. * Su álbum debut consistió en cinco pistas; su corte promocional fue compuesto por Seo Yong Bae e Iggy. * Su canción, Glass Bead', compara el amor con un pedazo de vidrio. Puede llegar a parecer frágil, pero no se rompe y hace que el mundo que te rodea brille. * Fueron entrenadas por Kan Mi Youn, Orange Caramel, Park Bo Ram, TEEN TOP, Jung Hyung Don y otros, quienes les ayudaron compartiendo historias de experiencia en la industria, a mejorar sus expresiones faciales, poner apropiado cuidado a sus cuerpos, entre otras cosas. * Llegaron a ser nominadas en SBS The Show e incluso se metieron en los mejores 5 en la clasificación semanal, lo que acredita que su debut fue exitoso. *Billboard las ha escogido como uno de los cinco artistas Kpop que tienen que ver en 2015. * Su MV debut "'''Glass Bead" llegó al millón de visitas a las dos semanas. * El grupo U-Kiss durante la emisión del Programa Old School de SBS Power FM , habló sobre los grupos novatos. Soo Hyun especialmente dijo: “Creo que GFRIEND y SONAMOO tendrán mucho éxito. Son demasiado buenas”. * Spor Chosun reveló sus resultados para el ranking de grupos de chicas de 2015, en donde Gfriend está presente en el nivel "Grupo Candidato", resaltando el nivel con impresionantes grupos novatos. * A Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE para la revista de moda High Cut de la edicion 144a, se le preguntó si había algún nuevo grupo de chicas que le gustara, así que reveló: "el grupo de chicas que me gusta estos días es AOA, por supuesto creo que todos los grupos de chicas en estos días, como AOA y GFRIEND, son muy lindos". * Su concepto en "Glass Bead" se ha visto muy relacionado con el concepto tierno de "Candy Jelly Love" y "Hi" de Lovelyz. * Practicaron "Glass Bead" durante un año. * En la primera semana de las promociones de "Me Gustas Tú", fueron nominadas en The Show. * El modelo a seguir de GFRIEND es Shinhwa, porque quieren estar juntas durante mucho tiempo. * Creen que si con el tiempo cambian de concepto, será algo maduro pero no sexy. * Tardaron 4 meses en perfeccionar "Me Gustas Tu" y 1 mes la coreografía. * En un programa de radio mencionaron que su grupo favorito y a seguir era Wonder Girls, ya que se habían hecho fans de ellas desde "Tell Me", cuando ellas eran muy pequeñas. Dijeron que el hecho de que promocionara "Me gustas tú" junto a ellas era un gran honor y las animaba. * Debido al aumento de la popularidad del grupo, están recibiendo muchas llamadas de diferentes marcas de cosméticos y juegos en línea. * Durante la transmisión de “Show Champion” de MBC del 19 de agosto, G-Friend recién estaba comenzado su actuación cuando la miembro Yerin no pudo completar un movimiento que incluía saltar sobre las otras miembros, por lo que se puede escuchar a Umji emitir un sonido de dolor. El movimiento de baile tipo salto resultó en un segundo de preocupación antes de que el grupo retornara a la coreografía norma. * Han mencionado varias veces que uno de sus grupos favoritos es 9MUSES. * Durante un festival el 5/09/15. Yuju y SinB tuvieron unas fuertes caídas. Las chicas cantaron su canción debut “'Glass Bead'” y su más reciente tema “'Me Gustas Tu'”. Esa tarde estuvo lloviendo mucho, lo cual provocó que el escenario estuviera muy resbaloso, una distracción extra fueron las polillas que eran atraídas por las pantallas y luces del escenario. Vídeo * Taecyeon‬ de 2PM dejó un mensaje en su cuenta personal de Twitter para GFRIEND, quienes recientemente terminaron su actuación a pesar de caer constantemente en el escenario. Taecyeon publicó en Twitter el 8 de septiembre, "Hoobaes, es bueno que trabajen duro, pero es más importante que no se hagan daño. ''Fighting en en el futuro, y presten atención a su salud también''". Además compartió un enlace del vídeo donde se muestra la presentación de GFRIEND . * La noticia llegó a salir incluso en varios medios informativos de América, Europa y Australia. Han recibido mucho apoyo y mucho amor por las personas que vieron el vídeo en todo el mundo, haciéndose admirar por su profesionalismo. La fancam se ha hecho viral, alcanzando incluso más vistas que el vídeo oficial de 'Me Gustas Tú'. * T-ara comentó, "GFRIEND mencionó que son fans de nosotras, pero nosotras somos las más grandes fans de ellas, cuando las vemos nos sentimos envidiosas; ellas son tan bonitas y para su corta edad trabajan realmente duro. A veces pensamos que podríamos haber incrementado nuestro potencial cuando éramos un grupo novato" Continuaron, "Cuando nos encontramos con ellas en el pasillo es como que estamos en una "cierta" relación (ambigua);Realmente podemos ver que ponen todo su esfuerzo en las presentaciones. Como sus mayores, no tenemos nada más que apoyarlas'' * GFRIEND ha sido nominado junto con otros grupos ídolos como B1A4, BTS, GOT7 y VIXX para los “MTV European Music Awards 2015′ en la categoría “Mejor Artista Coreano”.Los cinco grupos ídolos formaron parte de los nominados anunciados por MTV el 15 de septiembre bajo las nominaciones regionales. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Me gustas Tu" de GFRIEND quedo en 7mo lugar con el 2.3% (1,519) de votos. El primer lugar y repitiendo por 5to año lo ocupo "Tell Me" de Wonder Girls, con el 45.1% (29,425) de votos, tras ellas "Abracadraba" de BEG ocupo el segundo lugar con el 11.1% (7,205) de votos, en tercer lugar A Pink con "No No No", EXID con “Up & Down” en 4to lugar y Girls' Generation con “Into the New World” en el 5to. Ver lista completa. *Aparecen el el Video "'''''Sweetie Pie" de Lee Seung Hwan, Pimero con las integrantes, Eun Ha y YeRin , casi al final del video aparece el resto de las integrantes. *Este grupo fue duramente criticado, ya que se decía que no podían cantar en vivo (ver noticia) *Segun Sports DongA, GFriend se está preparando para un comeback en Noviembre, lo que marcaría su tercera comeback de este año. Su última canción "Me Gustas Tu" empezo a subir de nuevo para arriba convirtiendose en el primer grupo novato en estar el el 4to lugar en las listas de éxitos, convirtiéndo su regreso en un gran éxito. *Ganaron el premio a "mejor artista nuevo" de los Melon Music Awards 2015. *En una entrevista dijeron que admiraban a Apink y por eso era su modelo a seguir. *Según mucho grupos K-pop masculinos y femeninos (mas masculinos) GFRIEND es el grupo que ha tenido mas accidentes incluso en su debut. Enlaces *Perfil Naver * Perfil daum * Cafe Daum *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Instagram Galería 10911405_371500246361229_7753933641790740183_o.jpg G-FRIEND.png Gfriendsss.jpg 10888493_1481877558771597_3701390251754259496_n.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|GFRIEND - Glass Bead thumb|right|300 px|GFRIEND - Glass Bead (Choreography Ver.) Categoría:Source Music Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2015